


Dean Winchester is as Straight as a Rainbow Slinky and Sam Finds Out

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, M/M, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean comes out to his brother, but not on purpose.Set in early season 1 (when they were babies)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Dean Winchester is as Straight as a Rainbow Slinky and Sam Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own supernatural

Dean Winchester wasn’t in the closet anymore, necessarily. He had done enough time in there, thank you very much. 

He just didn’t outright tell anyone. Considering it wasn’t any of their fucking business unless they planned on fucking anyway. 

So no Dean wasn’t hiding the fact that he was bisexual from his brother. He was just withholding the information due to the fact that the opportunity has never came up. 

He only found out himself after Sam left for Stanford and his dad had left him as well to hunt on his own. 

He had been a twenty-three year old man who was suddenly, completely alone after constantly living with someone. So he let his urges lead him and he found he wasn’t as straight as the ruler. 

He got into the habit of sleeping and flirting with either sex while he was by himself he supposed, hooking up with either a man or woman depending on the availability and his own desires. 

So when he had his brother back at his side, riding shot gun in Baby next to him and living in eachother’s pockets once more, Dean didn’t think much about his actions until it was too late. 

“If I ever see a fucking witch again in my life,” Dean says as they enter the motel room. “It’ll be too fucking soon.” 

“Yeah.” Sam agrees, wiping witch fluid (yuck) off his shirt. “I’m going grab first shower.” 

“Go ahead, dude, you reek.” 

“Bitch.” God Dean has missed his brother. 

“Jerk.” 

After they are both showered and freshly changed they head to the local bar to replenish funds and let off a little steam -well- for Dean to let off a little steam. Sam is still a prude. 

Dean hustles a few games of pool and wins a couple hundred. The guys, for once, are in good spirits when they come out down which is nice change. They are also not bad looking either which also is a nice change. 

“Ha ha, Sammy.” Dean makes a victorious return to the booth his brother his occupying with only the company of his laptop. “We’ve got laundry money for months. And you’re on duty.” 

“It’s Sam, and it’s your turn this week.” 

“Guess again.” Dean downed a shot sitting on the table. “You said, if the up-tight gardener was the witch, you’d do laundry for two months. You placed your money on the wrong underpaid staff member.” 

“It was both the gardener and the butler, Dean.” 

“I’m hearing nothing but excuses, Sammy.” Dean sees one of guys from the game glancing his way in a non-I-want-to-beat-you-to-a-pulp way. 

“It’s Sam.” He gives his brother a lopsided smile over his shoulder and makes his way to the bar. 

“So,” he says as he sits next to the man. “Want a rematch?”

“ Nah man, I think I have a better chance with the lotto.” The man has a nice smile. “Tony.” 

“Might want to keep your day job, Tony. Dean.” 

“You think you could give me a few pointers?” Dean takes a drink and looks the man up and down. He’s rocking the tall, dark, and handsome look. Not quite as tall as Dean and with nice eyes. 

“Yeah, I think I could show you a couple of tricks.” Dean finishes his drink. 

“I bet.” He could kick Sam out of the room for a couple hours. He would be on the laptop either way. Dean was sure Sam- 

“Ah, fuck.” Dean runs a hand through his hair and takes a glance towards Sam. Who is currently obviously avoiding looking at Dean, jaw working and staring way too intently at the laptop then casual research calls for. 

“I just came out to my brother.” Dean says at Tony’s confused look and he follows Dean’s look to Sam. 

“Shit, man.” Tony orders him another drink that Dean downs greatfully. “Well he’s not yellin’ or making a scene.” 

“Yeah, well.” Dean catches Sam’s eye before looking back at Tony. “I should talk to him. Hope I didn’t ruin the night for you.” 

“Nah, It’s still young.” Tony gives him a grin. “Can’t say I’m not sorry though. Good luck with your brother.” 

“I might need it.” Dean says before talking over to Sam. 

“Come on.” He says to his brother, trying not to let his nerves show. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Sam packs up and follows. They drive for a bit before making it back to the motel room. Figuring he Sam might need space from him. 

Once in the room, Dean sits at the table and collects his thoughts. 

“Sammy-“ 

“Dean, it’s-“ 

“No,” Dean holds up a hand to stop his brother’s blabbering. “Just let me talk.” 

Sam sits on the bed looking at Dean with those puppy-dog eyes. 

“I’m bi, Sammy. Um, I like both. Dudes and chicks.” He watches Sam close for any disgust, anger, any reaction at all. 

Deep down he didn’t really think that Sam would disown him, but his amazing self-esteem levels give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Dean, you know I don’t care, right. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Dean gave a shrug. “Didn’t think about it, really. Then at the bar-“ 

“I ruined your night.” Sam looks guilty and it would be a little funny if the kid didn’t look so damn sad. 

“Nah,” he assures him. “Not the first time you’ve been a cock-block, Sammy. That’s your job as a pain in the ass little brother.” 

“When did you find out?” Sam looks genuinely interested. Go-figure his brother would make this something to research. 

“Did some soul searching or whatever about a year after you left. Dad was gone so I figured why not?” 

“Does he know? Dad?” 

“They teach you comedy too, college boy?” Dean jokes. “It’s never come up and I’m not racing to see what his reaction is.” 

Sam winces and looks about as optimistic of their dad’s reactions to Dean’s sexuality as he is. 

“Were you ever going to tell me.”

“Oh come on, Sammy, I figured you were gonna find out sooner or later. I didn’t want to make a big chick flick out of it.” 

Sam seems to be thinking. Dean grabs his pajamas and leaves for the bathroom to change, wash up for bed, and give his brother space. 

It seemed to have gone well. There was no shouting or punching so Dean counts this as a win so far. 

When he comes out, the insecure part of him half expects Sam to be packed and gone. It tells him it wouldn’t be the first time. 

Sam has also changed and was on his laptop on his bed. He glances at Dean and gives him a small smile. 

“There’s a case two states over.” He says. “Looks like a vengeful spirit.” 

“Milk run.” Dean says, relaxing and climbing into his own bed. 

“When is it ever?” Sam puts his computer away and goes to turn off the lights before stopping. 

“Hey, Dean?” 

“Yeah, Sam?” Here it comes. Dean braces himself.

“I always knew you would sleep with anything on two legs.” 

“Bitch.” Dean relaxes into the cheap motel bed. 

“Jerk.” 

Dean is just drifting off when Sam’s whisper just barely reaches his ears. 

“You’ll always be my big brother.” 

“No chick flicks, dude.” But Dean can’t hide his smile. 

It was good to have his brother back.


End file.
